Talk:Birthright, Part I (episode)
summary * I've added an expansion to the episode summary, making it much more detailed. Tholian2000 01:05, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) * While Tholian2000 probably did add detail, most episode Summaries contain much more. As it is, it seems like the entire episode lasted only five minutes. Please expand. -- Commodore Sixty-Four 06:59, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :*Well, Tholian2000's edits were reverted along the way http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Birthright%2C_Part_I&diff=prev&oldid=219825, and it's not entirely clear why, unless it was a copyright violation or something. -- Sulfur 11:29, 12 May 2006 (UTC) **It waa taken from StarTrek.com --OuroborosCobra talk 21:06, 3 February 2007 (UTC) BB "This episode is the closest that Brannon Braga came to the Deep Space Nine series." :Doesn't it sound a little conspiracy like? Mafeu 00:28, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, to me, it doesn't. I think this note can be left the way it is. Evangelis 20:51, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Bashir wearing pink slippers I would like to propose to remove the tag about Bashir wearing pink slippers in the 'Background Informations' section. Even if I watch that scene at 1/8th slow motion, the slippers can be seen only very, very briefly, and are impossible to clearly be discerned as slippers. In fact, they could be socks, and, as I see it, they are not pink, but white. Evangelis 20:58, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Film crew visible? I noticed during a recent broadcast of this episode that there is a possible film crew member visible in the fly-by sequence within the Enterprise corridors, immediately behind Soong, sitting against the wall around the corner. Can anybody with this episode confirm this? – 14:22, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :You're right. This is make-up artist June Haymore (aka June Westmore). ;o]– Tom 14:38, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, found it on TrekCore as well. http://tng.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=141&pos=372 - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 14:42, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::Quite a glaring mistake... if it was a mistake. It was a dream sequence, after all. A young Juliana Soong, perhaps? ;) --From Andoria with Love 16:28, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Bloopers I thought we didn't include these:----Willie 16:32, 22 April 2007 (UTC) *Watch for a blooper after Dr. Bashir and Data part ways in the corridor; Bashir can be seen wearing pink slippers; footwear that actors are required to wear in order to reduce the sound of their steps. Since no one answered me on this, I am going to take it out of the article unless someone wants to try and re-word it. ----Willie 22:40, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Morn Appearance Where is he in the episode. I've looked countless times, but can't see him. --Nmajmani 18:26, 25 August 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani :He seemed to be having an argument with his girlfriend in one of the establishing shots, early in the episode when all the Enterprise crew were seen enjoying themselves in the promenade. --AndroidFan 00:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Removed I removed * Worf relays to Data the substance of a vision he had during the Rite of MajQa in the lava caves of No'Mat. In it, Kahless appeared to Worf and told him that he "would do what no Klingon had ever done". Data suggests that this feat was becoming the first Klingon in Starfleet. Worf's subsequent assignment to Deep Space 9 yields other interpretations. One may be that he was the first Klingon to successfully challenge the sitting Chancellor, yet cede the Chancellorship to someone else. Another might be that he was the first Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS who was a Klingon. In the tradition of oracles, it could be taken to mean all of these things, not just one. from the background section, as it is more appropriate for the episode "Rightful Heir," but is a bunch of speculation regardless. -Angry Future Romulan 20:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) 47 seconds When La Forge examins Data after his first dream episode the android states he was inactive for 47 seconds. I'm unsure where to put this reference to the infamous number 47: * add a reference into the summary text of this episode? * add a reference in the reference list at the bottom? Vren Lyet 16:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :We only note such alleged "references" if there is evidence this specific instance was indeed a reference(and not simply a blanket statement that every use of "47" is or must be a reference), such as a documented statement from the writer of the episode. If there is, it should go in the Continuity section.--31dot 01:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC)